1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to searching, presenting and navigating within a list of objects, and more particularly, to navigating using content items.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic shopping is becoming evermore elaborate and versatile, yet users are confronted with ever growing range of products that they may wish to choose from. Current problems with electronic commerce are: Overload—A shopper will need to go through hundreds or even thousands of pages in order to get some orientation on the product selection; Requires Familiarity—The are many criteria for narrowing down the selection, yet some of them require the shopper for prior familiarity with the category which could be different has a photo been presented; No sub division—There is no way to really those thousands of deals to major subgroups; No Pareto—There is no for the shopper to focus his efforts on the major products rather than in ancillary products that may find themselves to the higher parts of the pages; Redundancy—in many cases tens of deals with the same offering are presented. These disadvantages may shopping experience tedious.